Communication systems play an important role in government, business and personal settings, each with their own unique set of requirements that sometimes overlap and sometimes conflict. In government settings, there is often a need to handle sensitive communications in a secure manner and the communication devices need to be reliable and resistant to unauthorized modification. Traditionally this is accomplished with special purpose hardware and systems that can be very expensive to develop, deploy and maintain.
In business settings, a firm or business entity may wish to provide employees with cell phones to conduct business related transactions. The business entity might prefer to separate business use of the phone from personal use for a variety of reasons. These may include the avoiding expenses incurred from personal calls, the potential embarrassment of having certain types of inappropriate personal use associated with the business entity, and the risk of downloading mal-ware that might be embedded in applications freely available on the internet.
In personal settings, users would like to enjoy the freedom to make calls and download applications of any type without restrictions, while still knowing they can rely on the phone for business use even if problems arose as a result of personal use activity.